Untitled: How Does It Feel
by Babys2245
Summary: A little Traylor one-shot for Valentine's Day


I don't own anything.

**A little Traylor Valentine's Day Piece, I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review. The song is Untitled (How Does It Feel) by D'Angelo. **

**Baby S **

How's Does It Feel

Five years of marriage was not a bad thing. Nope Taylor Anne McKessie-Bolton loved being married. Five years of being married to Troy Bolton was pure bliss, and they had two wonderful children to show for it. Samuel and Tiffany Bolton were their parents' pride and joy. Samuel was four years old and Tiffany was two years old. Glancing back into the rearview mirror she saw her children sleeping peacefully in their car seats. She was currently on her way to her parents' home to drop the kids off. She couldn't lie she was looking forward to being with Troy tonight, he had been dancing around the house all morning humming some tune which caused giggles from both of their children. Pulling up into the driveway of her childhood home, she could already see her mother coming out of the house to meet her. Turning off the engine, she got out the car and greeted her mother Michelle McKessie with a hug. "Hey mom, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she stepped back, Michelle just smiled at her daughter for a moment before shaking her head.

"Oh nothing dear, your father and I are just looking forward to having our grandkids." She beamed as she quickly sidestepped her daughter and went to the car. Taylor pressed the button on her keychain to open the sliding door on the van and watched as her mother gushed over her grandkids. "Oh they look so peaceful when they're asleep." She whispered as she brushed her finger over Samuel's chubby chin before kissing his head.

"Michelle baby what are you-Taylor hey baby girl." Roland McKessie said as he came out of the house and over to his daughter. Wrapping her up tight in his arms he hugged her, finally setting her down he looked over at the van. "Is my little sugar back there?" Taylor rolled her eyes at her father's nickname for her daughter and nodded. Beaming he went to the van also and peeked in on his granddaughter.

"Mom…Dad I really have to go." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "Troy has sometime planned for tonight and I really want to get back." Michelle smiled and nodded her head while Roland just looked at his daughter for a moment. Before smiling and nodding his head

"Yeah, baby girl I understand you and hubby want to enjoy Valentine's Day right." He said, as he and his wife began to wake up Samuel and Tiffany. Both of her kids yawned and stretched a bit before realizing that they were with their grandparents. Samuel wrapped his small arms around his grandmother.

"Hiya g-ma." He said playfully she ruffled his curly hair as he hopped out of the chair, and raced over to Taylor who immediately bent down to hug him. "Momma you gonna leave?"

"Yeah, sweetie but I'll be back tomorrow with daddy." She said as she brushed her hand over his hair and patted his back. Seeming to understand he nodded his little head. "Now give Momma a kiss." She said and he leaned forward planting small kisses on her cheeks, before running back to his grandmother who had grabbed his hand and was slowly leading him into the house. Roland walked over with his granddaughter who was still sleepy but had her head buried in his chest. Taylor giggled; Tiffany was so much like Troy. Reaching she held her arms opened and Tiffany immediately moved into her embrace. "Are you gonna be good for poppa and g-ma." She asked. Tiffany yawned and nodded her head.

"Alright sweetie mommy loves you." She said kissing her forehead and handing her back to her father who smiled and motioned with his head towards her car.

"Alright you better go before Troy drives over here and takes you back himself." He said chuckling at his own private joke. Taylor rolled her eyes at his humor and moved towards the car.

"Bye Daddy see you tomorrow." She said waving before getting into the car and heading off towards her house.

She arrived home a mere fifteen minutes later and she could see the sun already going down. She could hardly contain herself, Troy had hinted at what he wanted to do but she still didn't know what was going to happen. The only clue he had given was that singer named D'Angelo. Getting out the car, she quickly made her way inside and found a trail of roses in the hallway. She could see that the table was set for dinner, but where in the world was Troy she wondered as she sat her things down in the living room. "Troy?"

"Hey baby." He whispered from behind her making her jump, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her against his body before brushing his lips over hers. Bending down he sang softly in her ear, "Do you know what today is? It's our anniversary." Taylor shuddered as she felt his warm breath hit her ear lobe. Troy just continued singing the song though. "Today is a special day, not just any day," then he pulled her tightly against himself and whispered the last part. "Cause you can have anything you want your way."

"Oh baby did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you sing to me."

"Tell me again." He whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck, Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and then said.

"You are so sexy when you sing to me."

"Tell me one more time." He mumbled as he playfully kissed her neck again making Taylor giggle out loud as she told him one more time that she thought he was sexy when he sang to her. Troy gently pushed her back and they fell on the couch. "You know I was thinking, and I was wondering maybe we should have a tradition on Valentine's Day." He said as he lowered himself on top of her making sure to keep himself pushed up slightly. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and then asked.

"Like what?"

"Well since you said you thought my singing was sexy how about I sing to you cause let's face it baby we know you can't sing." Taylor playfully whacked him upside the head before pulling him down on top of her.

"I have no objection to that."

"Good, cause I have the perfect song in mind." He replied as he wiggling his eyebrows at her. Taylor just smiled as he pulled her up and then motioned towards the stairs. Taylor wondering what was going on looked at her husband for a moment before asking.

"What about dinner?"

"Oh please you know me well enough to know I like to have my dessert first." He said as he slapped her playfully on the butt. "Now come on let's go upsides to the bedroom."

Once they entered the bedroom, Troy watched as she took in the room. Rose petals were everywhere on the floor on the bed and some where leading a trial to the master bathroom. Turning around she walked back over to Troy and kissed him. "Oh baby this is so beautiful."

"I love you." He whispered as he brushed her lips with his own, before grabbing her hand and walking her over to the bed. "Now baby you just have a seat, while I get ready…after all this is going to be your surprise and the beginning of our Valentine's Day tradition. I promise you are going to like it." He said with a wink as he slowly back out of the room and closed the door. Taylor had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard the first few beats of a song. Suddenly the door opened back up, and Troy was standing there in nothing but his boxer. Taylor gasped as he closed the bedroom door and seat the boom box down. He slowly began getting into the music, and Taylor just sat there in a daze as he smoothly moved to the music. Troy knew that Taylor loved his body, and he could already tell she was getting a little hot and bothered. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as she took off her jacket. He stepped closer and pulled her up and as they began to dance to the song he began to sing along.

Girl it's only U  
Have it your way  
And if U want U can decide  
And if you'll have me  
I can provide everything that U desire

Reaching down Troy cupped her butt in his hands and squeezed gently that moved immediately got a desired moan from Taylor as she now clung to him. They were no longer dancing together they were merely grinding with Troy holding Taylor up as he sang to her.

Said if U get a feeling  
Feeling that I am feeling  
Won't U come closer 2 me baby,  
You've already got me right where U want me baby  
I just wanna be your man

Troy sang this last part to her and on every pause he kissed her neck or shoulder, he could feel her shaking against him in need, and he was ready to oblige her. He was already straining against his boxers. Turning her around he placed her butt against his groin and really grinded on her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Taylor moaned loudly and laid her head back against his shoulder. Troy took this opportunity to sing the chorus in her ear while he continued to grind against her making moans escape her lips every other second.

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said I wanna know how does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

After he finished the chorus he slowly picked her up and carried her over to the bed, and sat her down, he slowly began taking off her shirt and tossed it the side as the second verse started.

I wanna stop  
Silly little games U and me play  
And I am feeling right on  
If U feel the same-way baby  
Let me know right away

Getting on his knees between her legs, he slowly lifted unbuckled her pants and just as he brushed his fingers along her center. He grinned as she bucked against his hand. He continued singing as he slowly undressed her.

I'd love to make you wet  
In between your thighs cause  
I love when it comes inside U  
I get so excited when I'm around U, l

Taylor practically swooned when he finished that line and pushed her back gently on the bed. He was still singing, as he laid on top of her. Troy looked at her for a moment, and brushed the hair from her face. Bending his head down he kissed her and then slowly slide inside of her head making Taylor clutch him as he slowly began to move in and out of her. Taylor's body was on fire. She gently kissed Troy's shoulder and neck as he continued to move. On every in thrust Troy would singing the next lines in her ear.

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

On every out thrust Troy would hold her tighter and sing the next lines in her ear, as a small sweat broke out on both of their foreheads.

Said did it ever cross your mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Tell me how it feels Yeah

Troy held her tighter as he started to pick up speed; Taylor clutched him even tighter as she whispered that she loved him over and over again.

How does it feel  
Said it's been on my mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

Baby close the door  
Listen girl I have something I wanna Show U  
I wish you'd open up cause  
I wanna take the walls down with u

At this moment Troy's voice completely left him as he continued to make love to Taylor, his was nearly at his breaking point holding Taylor tightly he continued thrusting in and out of her till they both reached their climaxes both moaning in unison together. Troy collapsed on Taylor and she held him tightly with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they both tried to calm down from their high as the song softly continued to play.

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said did it ever cross your mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Tell me how it feels Yeah  
How does it feel  
Said it's been on my mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

After Troy had finally gathered his strength he gently removed himself from Taylor and rolled over onto his back pulling her with him. They shared a passionate kiss, and were quietly lying in bed. Troy was trailing circles on Taylor's arms and she was gently trailing her fingers up and down his abs. "So how about that for a new Valentine's Day tradition." He whispered huskily as he placed a kiss on her temple. Taylor tilted her head up and looked at her husband with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Troy did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you sing to me."

**Whew! That was hott! Let me fan myself for a minute. Well I just wanted to wish all my Traylor peeps out there a wonderful Valentine's Day. Peace. **

**Baby S **


End file.
